The Secret
by RaRavamps4life
Summary: Edward thoght he knew all of bellas secrets. But he was wrong.  He is in for quite the suprise when finds out and this secret may  cause some big problems.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Edward thought he knew EVERYTHING about Bella but he is wrong. Bella is hiding a big secret from the cullens and everyone around her and that secret could possibly lead to possible trouble in the future.  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Ugh...". I groaned as I woke up, looking to my right I saw Edward smiling softly at me.

" Good morning beautiful". he said as he kissed my forhead i'm no where near as beautiful as you are i replied back. he opened his mouth back and was about to replie back when Emmetts yelled from the top of his lungs from down stairs."HOLY SHIT!"

I got off the bed to follow Edward who had already dissapeared downstairs sighing. So it was going to be one of those days I thought to myself.

When I had finally made it down stairs no one was to be seen. That was when I heard the snarling and growling from the backyard. As I opened the backdoor I couldnt help but gasp at what I saw. But then very slowly a smile crepted on my face. Things were about to ge interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EVEN THOUGH I WISH IDID:)  
...As I opened the backdoor I couldnt help but gasp at what I saw. But then very slowly a smile crepted on my face. Things were about to ge interesting...  
_ Even though what I saw shocked me. I just couldn't help the joy that welled up inside me. Standing in the back yard of the cullens home, was Katherine Pierce my sister. Who at the moment is being cornered by all of the cullen's against a tree.

"Kathy?". I asked her while i looked smirking at them all, " what have you done now." "you know the usual" she replied back with a smirk. All of the cullens looked at me in shock obviously wonderin how I knew her. You see i'm not who I let everyone believe I am. My name is Isabella pierce younger sister of Katherine Pierce. We both are vampires. Not the vampires that sparkle, the ones that can burn in the sun, need a ring that can protect us from the sun. When feeding our eyes turn black and veins show around are eyes. So truth being out, I am one of the original vampires.

" Bella," Edward asked me "How do you know her?"

Bella," Kathy said with a pout. you never told them about me.

Um.. no I didn't," I told her my voice going flat now starting to remember why i had not been communicating with my sister.

Well my name is Katherine Pierce," Kathy told them with an eager look."Isabella's sister. You must be her sparkly vampires." when she said that multiple gasps came from the Cullens. Most likely to do with her announcing she was my sister and them being 'sparkly vampires'  
I couldn't help the animalistic snarl that built in the back of my throat as I threw my self at Katherine and attacked her. We were both snarling and growling at each other. As I lunged at her throat I felt a cool arm circle around my waist and pull me off of her. Growling, I turned on them only to see the shocked face of Edward i knew the veins were showing around my eyes.  
"What the hell Isa?" Katherin asked me. "Why did you just freaking attack me?"

"YOU SHOULD KNOW KATHERINE! "I shouted after her." You left me in the middle of a freaking forest to die just so you could go and find Klaus! then you left me after promising to never abandoned me again, for the Salvatore brothers and all you did was hurt them Katherine and freaking Mystic falls. GOD! Two at once Katherine. I thought you were better than that."

"I thought I was in love with them Isa!" She Shouted back at me straining to come near me because Jasper and Emmett were restraing. Even though she could break free from them because she was stronger.

"In love with?" I said while looking sneering at her. "you were toying around with them Katherine and you know. They were lonely and clueless and you saw a game waiting to happened and jumped. They were nothing but a game to you and you know it Katherine".

She looked at me with a shocked face after that. You act like you don't like to play games Isa. But you do. I remeber all the towns you used to scare. so don't ragg on me about my games.

"Whatever Kathy lets just forget it." I said sheepishly to her knowing she was kinda right. she then broke free from two shocked cold vampires. Then I rushed to to her giving her my best bear hug in the world.

"Um.. excuse me." I heard a voice behind us say we both turned around to see the cullens staring oddly at us. "But would one of you care to explain what is going on." Esme asked timidly I just shrugged when Kathy shot a look at me.

" Does it really matter." I asked them not caring that I sounded rude. "I mean as long as Kathy and I know thats all that matters right?, because it us that it involves not you guys."

"Yes it does matter Isabella," Carlisle said in a firm voice with a stern look. "So explain now."

Ooh. Kathy thought to me in my head. He looks mad. You best explain or you will get grounded.

I am tired of this game I want it to end. I thought back to her. Then briefly explained what had happened in the past year and she understood why I was bored. At first when i expained it to her she was furious about sparkles (Edward) leaving me in the woods all alone, then she grinned wickedly at me. Oh iT was about to get way interesting I couldn't help but think when I saw that smile. I knew it meant trouble.

"Well, you see Carlisle..." as she began to the Cullens who were unaware of our silent conversation. I couldnt help but smile at the hurt expressions they kept on giving me. Oh, the one sided shy bella they all knew was gone and in her place was Isabella pierce who only had one side, and that was dark.

A/N SO WAS IT GOOD OR BAD WHAT DO THINK COULD IMPROVE IT?

Please review:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

_"Well, you see Carlisle..." as she began to the Cullen's who were unaware of our silent conversation. I couldn't help but smile at the hurt expressions they kept on giving me. Oh, the one sided shy Bella they all knew was gone and in her place was Isabella pierce who only had one side, and that was dark._

"Wait your telling us your vampires?" Rosalie asked. "Well we all know that's a lie because for one you have a heart beat and your breathing and aging?"

"Well what you don't know Blondie", I told her with a smirk "there are two kinds of vampires. There are the ones like you who have no real control over there bloodlust and sparkle in the sun. While there are us," I said gesturing to Kathy and I. "Who have to wear this stone that is spelled by a witch and if we don't we will burn in the sunlight. When feeding our eyes turn black and veins show around are eyes. We are called the originals by your royalty the Volturi and are more powerful then they."

The looks on the Cullen's faces told us that they did not believe us but that did not matter what did matter was that I now felt a familiar presence join our little group.

I turned and look at the edge of the backyard just in time to see Damon Salvatore looking at Kathy with a look of hatred before launching himself across the yard at her. He had her pinned up against a tree in less than a minute as the Cullen's and I watched in shock.

"What the hell?" I yelled at him as he pulled out a wooden staked and pointed it at her chest.

Damon looked at me for a fraction of a second before turning back to Kathy. Kathy was frozen she did not move a muscle as he pressed her closer to the tree with the stake.

She was not the only one in shock, the Cullen's were as was I, for different reasons they were all wondering how this "human" had moved so fast. While I was shocked because this was the first time in many years that I had seen the man that I loved.

"Just kill me Damon" Kathy whispered softly to him. "End it all now while you still have the chance."

"Wait one freaking second" Edward said finally speaking. "No one is killing anyone" Damon, and I were still looking at Kathy in shock when she told him to kill her so we did not see the emotion on his face as he said this while looking at Kathy.

"Why do you want to die?" I asked her sadly while looking at Damon. I knew just by the look on his face that he wanted to kill her just as badly as she wanted to die. If he killed her I don't know if I could forgive him even though she wanted it and that the one thing that scares me because of how much in loves I am with him.

"I'm tired of being alone Isa" she said with tear felt eyes while looking at me. "I can see how much you are in love with Damon. I see the way you look at him. It shows in your eyes. All of our old friends that are vampires have found mates and I'm alone. This world is filled with loneliness for me.

When Katherine spoke many things happened at once. While she spoke of my love for Damon he let her go and looked at me while all the Cullen's minus Edward who kept looking at her looked at me in shock. I noticed Edward did not look upset at all about finding out I didn't love him. In fact I believe I saw joy and adoration in his eyes as he looked at my sister.

"Is what she said true Izzy?" Damon asked me using his nickname for me with disbelieving eyes

"Yes ever since I first met you I loved you" I said

Why did you never say anything? He asked as he walked towards me stopping right in front of me.

"From where I stood back then all I saw was that you were besotted with my sister and wanted to marry her, not me"

"It was always you Izzy" he said before grabbing my face between his hands and kissing me roughly but passionately.

**A/N: I know it's been awhile since I last updated but my nephew has been extremely sick at the hospital he been going through Chemo since he was diagnose with leukemia last year. I've been at the hospital with him for the past couple of weeks to give him as much comfort as I can. So I'm sorry but I will update as soon as I can. **

**Ps. hoped you liked the chapter **

**Love you lots;**

** RaRa3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it has been awhile since I updated this story. As I read through it I noticed all my horrible grammar mistakes and spelling, So to all who are still interested I'm going to completely start over on the story. I promise it will be way better. Thank you,**

**RaRa**


End file.
